


The Time Is Right

by LSquared1501



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSquared1501/pseuds/LSquared1501
Summary: Elizabeth plucks up the courage to approach Nathan after school on the day he loses his nerve to ask her out in the livery. They share a private dinner, finally talking out their feelings. A different path is taken to find their happiness.
Relationships: Elizabeth Thornton/Nathan Grant
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Nathan and Elizabeth story and while I dearly love the show, I felt it took entirely way too long for Elizabeth to admit her feelings for Nathan. I also really hated the dinner in the library with her and Lucas, so this is my wish of how the episode had gone. This begins to deviate from the original story line after the scene in the livery and before Lucas invites Elizabeth to celebrate her book deal. It’s going to be Explicit later on and I know that doesn’t really mesh with the show, but I thought there should be some steaminess added.
> 
> I don’t have a regular schedule to post chapters as of right now, so please be patient with me. I hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> I own no rights to this show or characters.

_Always do what you are afraid to do._

-Ralph Waldo Emerson  
  


School was over for the day and Elizabeth Thornton was a mess of nerves as she walked down the boardwalk. The only indication of this was the way she wrung her hands together every now and then. Only people who knew her well would be able to spot her true state of mind, for she walked with purpose; head held high, determination written all over her face. She had been wavering between Nathan and Lucas for weeks now, having a devil of a time trying to figure out who she had stronger feelings for of the two suitors. It had been an agonizing decision, but with a little help from Rosemary—from their talk a couple of nights ago—she’d finally realized who she envisioned a future with. Now that she knew, she was hopeful and ready to work toward that future. If it wasn’t too late...

* * *

Nathan Grant sat at his desk in the Hope Valley jail. His _guest_ loved to chatter about anything and everything and it was driving him crazy. He was barely able to concentrate on the report he was working on. Paperwork was the bane of his existence when it came to the Mountie life, but it had to be done. It would just be nice if he could complete it in peace. He couldn’t wait for Elias O’Rouke to be out his hair. _Tomorrow can’t come fast enough,_ he thought with a sigh.

Trying to ignore the prisoner, Nathan let his mind wander from his task, thinking instead of a beguiling and beautiful school teacher: Elizabeth Thornton. She’d captured his heart not long after he and Allie came to Hope Valley and he yearned for her to feel the same way. It was apparent early on that he had competition from the suave and charming saloon owner Lucas Bouchard. So far Lucas had been first in everything concerning Elizabeth; he’d met her first, caught her interest by providing the building for the library, the first to dance with her at the Founders’ Day Festival, given her a bouquet of flowers, asked and taken her out. He was also partially responsible for her achieving a book deal, making her dream of becoming a published writer come true.

Nathan was also highly aware that Lucas was in a position to offer Elizabeth more than he ever could pertaining to fancy dinners or tickets to a reading by a famous author, and so many more things. He knew she wasn’t overly concerned with materialistic things of that nature, but what woman wouldn’t want to be spoiled like that on many occasions? He was able to provide a comfortable life for himself and Allie, but a trip to an expensive restaurant or theater wasn’t feasible very often. Elizabeth deserved the best of everything and Nathan could never compete with Lucas in that aspect.

He sighed, wishing the day was over so that he could go home, change from his red serge and relax, talk over the day with Allie and maybe read after supper, go to bed early. Lately his mind kept going back to how Elizabeth had told him that she’d gone to Union City with Lucas because he’d asked. He could admit that she wasn’t wrong, he’d never taken the risk to ask her out yet. Hope had filled his chest when she had said that her outing with Lucas may not have been what it looked like and she hadn’t objected when he’d told her she mattered to him. Nathan had finally felt the courage to ask her out when he was at the school viewing Allie’s schoolwork, but he’d been cut off when she presented her project about the aquatic food chain. Then this morning in the livery had felt like the perfect opportunity, but that horse kept distracting him and he’d lost his courage and made a swift exit after putting away her saddle for her. He wanted to bang his head on his desk in frustration. He was a Mountie for crying out loud! If he could pursue dangerous criminals without hesitation, surely he could ask a woman he was certain he was in love with out to dinner!!!

A knock on the door of the jail jolted him out of his reverie. He knew it wasn’t Bill because he would just barge in, so Nathan had no idea who was on the other side. He called for the person to come in and was surprised to see Elizabeth gliding inside as if she’d been summoned by his thoughts. He was momentarily unable to move or speak, but he quickly regained his wits and manners, standing in courtesy.

“Good afternoon, Nathan,” she said with a smile.

“Good afternoon, Elizabeth,” he replied politely.

Elizabeth shifted nervously and Nathan felt his own nerves mounting, he could remember very few times she had displayed anxiousness like this without an obvious reason. He was worried he was about to be informed that while she was flattered by his feelings for her, he’d lost her to Lucas. He was resolved to let her go graciously, even though his heart would be shattering into tiny little pieces. 

Steeling himself, Nathan asked, “What can I do for you?”

“Could—could we talk?” she asked tentatively.

“Of course.” Nathan motioned for her to exit the jail. He wasn’t keen on the idea of his prisoner overhear him being ‘let down easy.’ It would be too embarrassing. Nathan followed Elizabeth and firmly shut the door behind him. He waited for her to initiate the conversation he was dreading.

He saw Elizabeth take a deep breath before she looked him straight in the eye. “Nathan,” she began, “I’ve been thinking a lot over what you said the other night—and—and I’d like to talk about it.” She shifted her weight and adorably pushed some hair behind her right ear. “I’ve asked Rosemary if she’d be willing to watch Little Jack and Allie for us. She said yes, so I’d like you to come to dinner—if you want to, of course.”

Nathan felt dinner was a bit excessive to tell him they didn’t have a future together, but he figured it would be nice to have dinner alone with Elizabeth at least once. He gave her a small smile and it seemed to relax her because she retuned it. “I’d love to. What time?”

“Six-thirty?” she asked.

“Sounds prefect. Can I bring anything?”

Elizabeth considered for a moment and then said, “A bottle of wine, whatever you choose is fine.” Her cheeks tinged pink at the suggestion. It was a bit confusing, but he didn’t feel this was the time to request an explanation. Anyone could walk by them and overhear. He shuddered inwardly if Florence was the someone who happened to hear that part of the conversation. Nathan then cursed his thoughts because none other than Lucas was approaching him and Elizabeth, confidence in every stride.

Lucas stopped before them. “Elizabeth,” he said, greeting her with a wide smile. “Nathan,” he said, without the smile. Nathan could hear the forced politeness in his tone.

“Lucas,” he said, neutrality in his own voice.

Lucas turned back to Elizabeth and spoke to her as if Nathan wasn’t there. “I’m sorry to interrupt,” _I’ll bet_ , Nathan thought sarcastically, “but I thought you should know that I’ve spoken to Henry about our partnership. It didn’t go as well as I’d hoped.”

Elizabeth’s face fell and Nathan wondered what was going on with Lucas and Henry. He knew things weren’t good between the business partners—Bill had warned him there might be trouble but didn’t go into details—but he didn’t know to what extent the issue was. It must be pretty bad if Elizabeth’s sadness was anything to go by.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” she said. “Well, I appreciate you doing what you could.”

Lucas frowned for a moment then spoke again. “You know what? You just made a book deal. Instead of being sad we should be celebrating.”

“Lucas,” she said shaking her head, “I just feel bad for all those oil employees.”

“I understand. I do too,” Lucas replied.

Nathan felt he should walk away from this conversation, but it was like his feet were rooted to the boardwalk and he couldn’t move, even though he wasn’t included in their conversation.

“But life is too short not to appreciate the good things when they happen. Can you meet me tonight? In the library?”

Nathan felt his stomach drop. He was worried Elizabeth was going to cancel their just-made plans to celebrate with Lucas. Or she might invite him to join them and Nathan really wasn’t looking forward to that.

“Oh—I—um,” Elizabeth stumbled over her words, a rare occurrence. “I already have plans for tonight. Maybe tomorrow?”

Relief infused Nathan’s entire body at her words.

It was Lucas’s turn for his face to fall in disappointment, his confident smile vanishing. “Of course,” he said politely.

Elizabeth turned back to Nathan. “See you tonight?”

Nathan smiled. “I‘ll be there at six-thirty sharp.” Nathan didn’t miss the look of disbelief Lucas sent their way.

“Goodbye,” Elizabeth said to both men and promptly walked away.

It was petty to feel satisfaction at the sour look Lucas was trying and failing to hide, but Nathan couldn’t help it. It felt like he’d won a small victory over the man, just like when he’d pretended Bill wanted to talk to him at the combined bachelor/bachelorette parties and engaged Elizabeth in helping him improve his dart throwing skills. Lucas gave him a curt nod and walked off in the direction of the Queen of Hearts without another word. Nathan re-entered the jail with a large smile and sat down to happily finish his paperwork, feeling light as a feather. The taunting from O’Rouke about his new countenance didn’t bother him one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth closed the door on the oven after checking on the chicken she was roasting for dinner with Nathan later that evening. She couldn’t help but remember the first chicken she’d ever attempted to cook, so many years ago now for the Montgomery children. It’d been burnt to a crisp and she laughed as she remembered the looks on the childrens’ faces. Then the memory shifted—to Jack, of course, to the first meals she’d tried to make for him, which she was sure would be considered more poisonous than food—and she felt a pang in her heart for the man she loved so deeply and had lost.

Losing Jack had almost broken her beyond repair. Elizabeth had honestly felt as if she could no longer live in Hope Valley at first with so many reminders of the life she’d dreamed of having and would never experience. If it hadn’t been for Abigail and so many others, she was sure that she would indeed have left, gone back to Hamilton—made her parents happy. The baby, of course, had only reaffirmed her decision, after she’d made it, to stay; raising the child her and Jack had made in the short time they’d had together nowhere else but Hope Valley, the place they had shared so much love. It would be disrespectful to his memory and to their love if she’d left.

So Elizabeth had stayed, determined to give her child the best life she could provide. After Carson had confirmed Abigail’s statement that she was going to have a baby, Elizabeth had frequently felt melancholic. It was amazing that she had become pregnant so quickly and a miracle that she would always have a part of Jack with her. Yet, at the same time, it was bittersweet. She’d so looked forward to helping Jack build the crib for their baby, decorating the nursery, deciding on names, and everything else that expectant parents did. While she certainly wasn’t alone, it wasn’t the same as having her husband help pick out curtains or wallpaper, rubbing her swollen belly, and talking to the unborn baby—telling it how much they already loved and couldn’t wait to meet him or her.

As time had passed and Little Jack was born and grew, Elizabeth had settled into life as a single mother. A burden had lifted when Laura had consented to become her nanny and Little Jack—who was not so ‘little’ anymore—had a more stable home life. She’d thrown herself into caring for him and had given very little thought to what the future would hold beyond her job, friends, and her son. Jack’s final letter to her was safely placed in one of the drawers of her desk, never even considering the idea of opening her heart to someone else, despite having his blessing. It was absurd to think she would find another man who could capture her heart.

Fate, it seemed, had other plans. Within a short time of each other, two men had entered her life, and both had had a huge impact. It had been confusing with Lucas to begin with. He was so charming and so like the rich men she’d known in Hamilton, yet also sincere and genuine, qualities men in Hamilton often lacked. It was around the time that he’d helped establish the library that she wondered if his interest was more than friendly. He’d not confirmed it, but neither had he denied it. Nathan had implied that Lucas had donated the space purely for her. At the time she’d dismissed the claim, but later she hadn’t been so sure. Him buying the tickets for the Virginia Woolf reading solely for her made her once again question his motivation for the library. Had his regard for her been present longer than she’d assumed?

But Elizabeth wasn’t the only woman in Hope Valley that Lucas was his ever-suave self with, only his attentions specifically toward her had grown over the months. Even before the day he and Nathan had brought flowers to her, it was obvious that the two men were in competition for her heart. It had been embarrassing knowing that the whole town was speculating which man she would choose. It was very reminiscent of Jack and Charles. At least she didn’t have students asking her who she was going to marry this time. That had been embarrassing!

Nathan, on the other hand, had never shown any interest in another woman since he’d moved to Hope Valley. Even his behavior with Elizabeth had been highly circumspect, he was so shy and kept his emotions hidden away that she’d had trouble deciphering what his feelings might be. It had been so frustrating and confusing and no help to her whatsoever in trying to figure out her own feelings! The man was like a riddle with extremely contradicting clues, but Elizabeth was fairly confident that she’d finally solved it. At least, she hoped so. Nathan telling her that she mattered to him had given her much to think about, and later made her heart soar with hope when she could finally admit to herself who she cared for in the romantic sense.

Unsurprisingly, it was Rosemary who helped Elizabeth realize where her feelings were leading her. It had just been hard, because no matter who she chose, someone was going to get hurt, and that was part of what had been holding her back. Lucas and Nathan were both good men, and it was entirely possible for her to see a future with both. There could only be one though, and she finally knew who she was willing to open her heart to and give it fully. It was scary. There was every chance she could lose him again, but it was worth the risk.

Elizabeth smiled and hummed softly to herself as she finished mashing the potatoes to go along with dinner. She was satisfied with the meal she was preparing and hoped it was the first of many to come.

* * *

After purchasing a bottle of red wine from the Mercantile Nathan walked into his row house to see Allie sitting at the table. She was concentrating on whatever it was she was putting to paper. There were no books so she was not doing homework, but there was an envelope on the table so she was not writing a story, which meant she must be writing to his father. Archie, true to his word, had sent letters every month, pages and pages worth of stories of Colleen, sometimes including Nathan. Allie was always so eager to go to the Mercantile to check the post for her next letter. He felt happiness swell within him at the knowledge that she was getting to know—if only in letters—her grandfather and her mother. Archie and Nathan kept in touch as well, but their letters were not quite as long or as frequent. Their bond, and trust, needed time to heal. It was, albeit slowly. That was all right with Nathan though. As the saying goes, _“Rome wasn’t built in a day.”_

Allie looked up and smiled brightly at Nathan. “Hey, Uncle Nathan! Anything interesting happen on your rounds today?”

The question was more of a little joke of theirs rather than a serious inquiry. Hope Valley had its moments, like Gentleman Johnny being caught or the fiasco with Amos Dixon, but the town was more often than not peaceful, which suited Nathan just fine. “Not really. Unless you count the Mercantile getting a large quantity of black licorice with the supply shipment.”

Allie wrinkled her nose. She detested the candy with a passion, a sentiment Nathan shared. “Eww—definitely not!” Nathan chuckled at her spirited denial and sat at the table.

“Allie, I know this is last minute, but you’re going to be having dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Coulter and Little Jack tonight,” Nathan said, trying to hide his nervousness. He still felt quite anxious about joining Elizabeth for dinner.

Allie’s countenance brightened. “Does that mean you’re having dinner with Mrs. Thornton,” she asked slyly.

Nathan hoped he wasn’t blushing when he said, “It does.”

“Is this a date?”

Nathan could hear the hopefulness in her tone. She obviously hadn’t missed how he and Elizabeth seemed to be dancing around each other lately or that his feelings were deeper than friendship.“I—I don’t know, to be honest.” Nathan felt awkward discussing this subject with his eleven-year old niece. In the seven years that she had lived with him, Nathan had never been interested in courting a woman, let alone go on a date.

The young but wise-beyond-her-years girl looked at her uncle for several moments, deep in thought. “Is it going to be just the two of you?”

“Yes,” Nathan replied to her query.

Allie nodded decisively. “It sounds like a date to me. But what do I know? I’m only eleven.” She shrugged dismissively, trying to affect an adult-like attitude.

Nathan almost laughed, but decided to play along instead. “Well, it’s a subject you should definitely have no knowledge of for another twenty years or so, at the very least,” he said in a mockingly stern voice. Allie just rolled her eyes. He had to stifle another laugh.

“Don’t worry, Uncle Nathan. I’m never getting married.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“ _Because_ ,” Allie said as if it were obvious, “adult relationships look so complicated. I prefer a simple life.” She sniffed and stuck her nose up in the air. 

The laugh Nathan had been holding in escaped. His niece just looked at him like he was crazy. “Yes, I’ll agree that relationships are complicated, but someday—in the _very_ distant future—you will meet someone who will change your mind.”

Allie rolled her eyes again at her uncle. “If you say so.”

“I do, but again, that’s a long way off from now.” This statement was met with a shrug of indifference.

“Well, whether it’s a date or not,” Allie began in a serious voice, “I want to wish you luck. I think you and Mrs. Thornton would be good for each other. It looks like you make each other happy-most of the time.”  
  
Nathan felt his throat tighten with emotion. He cleared it and said, “Thank you, Allie.” She smiled at him.

Allie went back to her letter and Nathan made his way upstairs to change out of his uniform. His nerves began to build, wondering if he was about to get his heart broken, or, if by some miracle, a future he’d hardly dared let himself wish for was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosemary hummed happily as she mashed the yams that were to be part of Little Jack’s dinner. The rest of the meal was ready, just waiting to be served. She heard a clatter followed by laughter and looked over to see her husband sitting on the floor with a giggling Little Jack, looking at their now toppled over tower of wooden blocks. The happiness on both of their faces brought a smile to her face and a pang of sadness shooting through her heart. Rosemary didn’t know if she and Lee would ever be parents to their own child, but if all they had was that sweet little boy in their lives, she knew they would always be truly blessed. They would cherish every moment. 

A knock sounded and Rosemary knew that must be Nathan dropping Allie off before heading next door to Elizabeth’s. She began to untie her apron as she walked to answer the door. A cheerful Allie and a fidgeting Nathan stood on the porch.

“Hello! Come in, come in!” Rosemary greeted in her ever enthusiastic way.

“Hi, Mrs. Coulter, Mr. Coulter,” Allie replied, waving to both adults. Lee returned the welcome.

Allie walked inside but before another word could be said a sudden “Na’en!” was shouted exuberantly. Little Jack was still unable to fully pronounce most names. Bill and Lee’s were the only ones he could get right, but only because they were such simple names.

Rosemary turned to see a blonde-topped body rushing toward Nathan. The usually stoic Mountie’s expression turned to one of joy as he dropped down to one knee so he could greet little Jack at eye level. Little Jack threw himself into Nathan’s welcoming arms, Nathan obviously familiar with a tiny body hurling itself at him. Rosemary smiled at the sweetness of it.

“New, New!” Little Jack shouted as he pulled back to look at Nathan’s face.

 _New? New what?_ Rosemary asked herself. She had no idea what little Jack was trying to say.

Nathan, however, did, because he smiled and said, “You want to pay another visit to Newton, Jack?”

“Horsey!” _Ah, now it makes sense,_ Rosemary thought. Little Jack’s face lit up like Christmas tree lights at the mention of the horse. He really did love them, just like his father.

“I’m sorry little man, but we’ll have to go visit Newton tomorrow. He’s already in bed for the night,” Nathan told the little boy who then began to pout. “I promise I’ll take you to see him tomorrow.” Nathan’s tone was so serious, it was as if he were swearing to tell the truth over a Bible for a trial. Little Jack was too young to understand that Nathan was not appeasing him with an empty promise. Rosemary, though, knew that Nathan would take Little Jack to see his horse if he had to walk through fire to fulfill the promise.

Rosemary was so happy for Elizabeth. She had finally made up her mind who she wanted in her life as a partner and was going to fully open her heart. Rosemary had been afraid that Elizabeth might not choose for the dual purpose of not hurting either man and protecting her heart. It was a subject that Rosemary and Lee had discussed extensively together, speculating who she would be happiest with, if she did choose. Lee had been under the impression that Lucas would be the winner of Elizabeth’s heart, but Rosemary had been sure it was Nathan. Her certainty had wavered a bit after Elizabeth had gone to Union City with Lucas, but it seemed _she_ was right all along. Internally, she smiled like the cat that got the canary.

Rosemary noted that Lee had stood up and was stacking the blocks neatly on the coffee table with Allie’s help. _He really would be a wonderful father,_ she thought wistfully and sighed quietly. She was pulled from her thoughts by a giggle. She saw that Nathan was making funny faces for Little Jack again. It was clear that he adored the little boy as much as he adored his mother. Little Jack clearly felt the same way, too. It warmed Rosemary’s heart to know that Elizabeth and Little Jack were going to be in good hands—the same for Nathan and Allie—if the evening went as she thought it would.

With her usual flourish, Rosemary swept Little Jack up into her arms, earning another giggle, and said, “What do you say we get you your dinner, young man, so Nathan here won’t be late for his own dinner?”

Nathan quickly stood, ducking his head to no doubt hide the pink infusing his cheeks. Lee tsked softly at her for embarrassing their newest friend, but winked at Rosemary when she looked over at him. She bit back a laugh. He was right, though, she shouldn’t tease Nathan like that. The poor man already looked as skittish as an untamed horse. She noticed that Allie was grinning unabashedly. It was obvious she knew this night could be potentially life-changing for all involved and made no bones about how she wanted it to turn out.

Shuffling from foot to foot and avoiding looking at any one particular person, Nathan gave his thanks for her and Lee having Allie over and wish that they have a pleasant evening. He told Allie he’d see her later, gave a small smile to Rosemary and Lee, and waved to Little Jack before turning and leaving. It was quiet for a few moments and then Lee said, “Well, I don’t know about the rest of you,” he grinned at the room’s occupants, “but I’m ready to eat! What do you say, shall we?”

Allie agreed eagerly and went to help Lee transfer the dishes from the stovetop to the table while Rosemary situated Little Jack into his high chair. They chattered amiably and sat down to dinner.   


* * *

Elizabeth checked over the table to make sure everything was in its proper place. She already knew it was, but it was something to do, helping to keep her nerves at bay. Taking another chance to smooth the tablecloth—which it didn’t need—her attention was caught by the lack of rings on her left hand. It was a sight she wasn’t used to. Granted, she’d only taken them off about half an hour or so ago, so it was reasonable that it would take her by surprise. She had taken a moment to go upstairs and unconsciously changed into her white blouse and blush-pink skirt she’d worn when she went to introduce herself to Nathan for the first time. It had been when she was running her fingers through her hair when the sapphire stone of her engagement ring caught her attention. She had stared down at the rings that had been on her finger since the day she’d married Jack for several minutes. It would hurt to take them off, but she knew she couldn’t wear Jack’s rings while she opened her heart to another. It would be disrespectful to both Jack and Nathan.

The small drawstring pouch that had once held her and Jack’s wedding bands had been safely tucked away in the top drawer of her dresser since the day they had gotten married. She was glad she kept it because it could now safeguard the two pieces of jewelry that would always be dear to her heart. She’d lamented that the band would not have its mate. Not realizing that she’d been pregnant at the time of Jack’s passing, Elizabeth had made the decision to bury him with his ring, intending to never take hers off. She regretted it now since he had a child they could’ve been passed down to, like they had been with him. She supposed that a new ring could be made with the other half of the phrase, but it would be up to Little Jack if he wanted to use her band in the future. If he did, it would be waiting for him, safe and sound with her engagement ring.

The thought of Little Jack being grown up and making decisions about his wedding rings had almost made Elizabeth cry. He wasn’t even two yet and she already felt her time with her baby boy was slipping away from her. She couldn’t even categorize him as a ‘baby’ anymore, though. He was walking and talking and looking more and more like his father every day. Soon he would be riding horses, be a student in her classroom, deciding what his future held, and leaving her to start his own life. It felt far away and as if it would happen tomorrow at the same time. Elizabeth had chuckled when she’d realized a tear had dropped down her left cheek. She’d wiped it away and reminded herself that Little Jack, who would no doubt eventually want the ‘little’ dropped from proceeding his name, was not leaving her yet.

Heaven help her, Elizabeth was so nervous that her whole body was slightly trembling. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm herself, and was immediately transported back in time. It was the night she was getting ready for her first official date with Jack that she imagined in her head and how she hadn’t been able to stay still she was so nervous. She half expected to hear her sister’s voice waxing on about true love and romance novels. The fond memory made her laugh and happened to be what calmed her. She might not have Julie or Abigail to help her with her nerves on this night, but she had a few years’ worth of life experience, of joys and heartaches, to remind her she was doing the right thing. The risk she was taking was worth it.

There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth about jumped out of her skin she was so startled. Her anxiety returning with a vengeance, she took another deep breath and walked toward the door. Steeling her nerves, she opened the door. Nathan was standing there, his expression bordering on shy and wondering. She knew it had taken him by surprise when she’d asked him to come to dinner earlier, and he was probably unsure of what this dinner meant. She hoped it would be very clear in due time.

“Good evening, Nathan,” she said with a wide smile, stepping back to allow him entry into her home. She noticed that he was wearing what he’d worn the night they had made amends after their disagreement, the night he’d told her she mattered to him.

Nathan stepped inside and shyly proffered a bottle of red wine. “I hope this is all right. I don’t know much about wine,” he said sheepishly.

Elizabeth took it and assured him that it was perfect. Nathan removed his coat and hung it on her coat tree. Trying to keep the atmosphere from becoming too awkward, she walked over to the table. Nathan followed. She handed the wine bottle back to him along with a corkscrew and asked if he would open it while she served the food. He performed the request immediately. They worked in silence, her serving dinner and him pouring the wine. She was happy that there didn’t seem to be any discomfort between them. They sat, Elizabeth said a short prayer, and they began to eat after sharing timid smiles. The conversation flowed easily. They spoke of Allie and Elizabeth’s book, how fast Little Jack was growing, all the new words he was trying to learn, how wonderful it was that Lee was okay after his accident. It was comfortable and something Elizabeth could see happening every night, only enhanced by Allie and Little Jack’s addition to the conversation.

 _Stop it_ , Elizabeth mentally chastised herself. She had to remind herself that there was always the possibility that Nathan didn’t want to be in her life like that anymore. Even though he’d told her she mattered to him, it didn’t necessarily mean he loved her and wanted to share a life with her. It was entirely possible that she’d hurt him too much with her outing with Lucas and he only wanted to be friends. The thought almost made her sick to her stomach. What if she was too late?


	4. Chapter 4

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

“Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Elvis Presley

Nathan would swear for the rest of his life that his heart literally skipped a beat or two when the door to Elizabeth’s home opened that evening. She was dressed as she was the first time he’d met her, surrounded by lamplight instead of golden sunshine, and she looked just as beautiful as she did then. Her smile was bright and she quickly stepped backward to welcome him into her home. There was some awkwardness, but not as much as he’d assumed there would be as they sat down to eat. The conversation during dinner wasn’t stilted at all, much to Nathan’s surprise and relief. It almost seemed as if having dinner together was as natural and comfortable as breathing.

Elizabeth began to serve dessert-cherry pie and coffee. She had just set the carafe down after pouring his cup when she looked at him. “Nathan, I need to say something to you. And I’m sorry, but I just can’t wait any longer,” she said. There was a stiffness to her shoulders and determination in her eyes that wasn’t there not a moment before. Nathan stopped breathing, certain that look meant nothing good.

“What is it?” Nathan asked, his voice almost hoarse.

Elizabeth straightened her spine further and took a deep breath. “I’m not ignorant to the fact that you and Lucas are both pursuing me as more than a friend. I’d thought so, but it was clear after you’d both brought me flowers.” He noticed that she blushed a little and her eyes flickered away from Nathan before focusing back on him. “I’m going to be honest with you, Nathan. After I finally admitted to myself that I could be ready to open my heart again, I truthfully didn’t know whose attention I preferred in that manner.”

Nathan felt his heart sink at the confirmation, but he didn’t interrupt. Elizabeth looked like she was making a confession and he knew from experience from his job-not that Elizabeth was a criminal, of course-that it was usually better to stay silent.

She took another breath and continued. “You and Lucas are both very sweet and good men, and my reticence to decide was because I knew that someone was going to get hurt. That’s the last thing that I want.” Elizabeth’s eyes were earnest and genuine. He couldn’t stay silent anymore.

“I know that, Elizabeth. You’re one of the kindest people I’ve ever met,” he said sincerely.

His words were met with a smile. “Thank you, Nathan.”

“I also want you to know that while I’ve never experienced the same, I can still appreciate the difficult position you’ve been in,” Nathan replied. “That’s why I never wanted to push you. I also understand why you would be hesitant to possibly begin another relationship with a Mountie.” He could see the pain in her eyes at his words. He could’ve kicked himself for causing it, but he needed Elizabeth to know that he’d never hold it against her. Only a callous man would ignore the loss she suffered.

“I-I can’t tell you how much that means to me.” Elizabeth wiped a stray tear from her left cheek and it was at that moment when Nathan realized that she was no longer wearing her wedding rings. His eyes widened at the sight. Firstly, he wondered _how_ he’d missed it. Due to his job he had to be observant, and he was usually very good at it. Not this time, however. Secondly, he couldn’t help but feel hope begin to bloom in his chest at the meaning. His eyes were still riveted to her hand after she’d placed it back on the table, palm-down.

Elizabeth must’ve noticed his distraction and saw where his attention had been drawn because she lifted her hand again. Nathan’s eyes followed then continued up to her face. Her lips twitched at the corners and she wiggled her fingers slightly. “I felt it was time to take my rings off. I didn’t think wearing them while trying to begin a new relationship would set a good precedent.” She set her hand back down. 

It took a few moments for Elizabeth’s words to fully sink in. Nathan was sure that if he hadn’t already been sitting down then his legs might’ve given out on him. He vaguely wondered if he’d misheard. Nathan swallowed several times, for his throat had suddenly become very dry.

“Elizabeth-” his voice faltered. Nathan cleared it and tried again. “Elizabeth, does that mean what I think it means?” _What I hope it means_ , he added silently.

Eyes softening, Elizabeth said, “Yes, Nathan, I would very much like to enter into a relationship with you. If that’s something you still want.” She blushed.

Nathan was incredulous. _If he still wanted to?_ _Of course he did!_ “Elizabeth,” he nearly cried out, “there’s nothing I want _more_ than to court you. I just never knew what to say.” He shrugged helplessly.

Elizabeth giggled, prompting Nathan to join in with a chuckle of his own. “I think that’s an understatement, Nathan, but I do understand,” she said graciously. He could see there was still a glimmer of amusement in her eyes though. He just grinned back. She abruptly became serious again. “We can tell Allie, Rosemary, and Lee tonight, but I need to talk to Lucas tomorrow before we let the whole town know. I owe him that courtesy.” Nathan agreed and she looked relieved.

“Allie is going to be very excited, you know,” Nathan informed her. “She actually asked me if tonight was a date since we were eating alone,” he said with some embarrassment at his niece’s boldly presumptuous question. Elizabeth just laughed.

“Well, that’s a liberal definition of a ‘date,’ but I can see why she might think that.”

Nathan laughed. “Allie can have some pretty interesting ideas sometimes, I’ll give you that.”

“Yes, she does. But that’s what’s so wonderful about children. They can be quite surprising with how they see the world. It’s one of the best things about my job, to see how differently each child’s mind works.”

“It must be fascinating,” Nathan said.

“It really is.”

They didn’t talk for a minute or so, just sat and smiled at each other. Nathan finally held his hand out out to her and Elizabeth placed hers in it immediately. His hand tingled at the warmth hers provided. “Elizabeth Thornton, may I ask you to dinner this Friday evening for what would definitely be considered a date? If you’re free, of course,” he quickly added.

He felt her squeeze his hand and she replied, “I am free and would love to go on a date with you, Nathan Grant.”

Nathan couldn’t stop the huge smile that overtook his face, growing even wider when Elizabeth’s smiled radiated the happiness he felt. They finally returned to their now-cold dessert, but Nathan didn’t care. Nathan was the most content he’d been in a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter as much as I did writing it. I don't know about the rest of you Hearties, but I dearly missed the WCTH Christmas special! Since I'd prefer to keep the cast and crew safe, it's understandable it was cancelled. I'll just have to satisfy myself imagining what could have happened. :)  
> I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!!!

Elizabeth could barely contain herself she was so happy, even if she was eating cold pie, the cold coffee she left untouched. She had actually planned to wait to talk to Nathan after dessert, but her constraint had met its limit. Sitting and talking through dinner with him had felt incredible and _right._ And she'd needed to know in _that_ moment if that could become commonplace. He'd looked so apprehensive when she'd begun speaking and said so little that she'd almost lost hope, which is why she'd tacked on an 'out' for him at the last second from insecurity. To her immense relief, Nathan ecstatically replied that he also wanted the same thing: a relationship. 

After finishing dessert, Elizabeth and Nathan had moved to the settee, fresh coffee in hand. They settled comfortably and just sipped the hot drink in companionable silence. Neither of them felt the need to fill the silence, both content to just be in the others presence. Elizabeth thought it was nice and liked the fact there was not any awkwardness left in their frequently awkward moments of days' past. She almost chuckled at how often they'd wound up both not knowing what to say to now be officially courting. She also felt they should enjoy the quiet because it wouldn't always be so since Allie and Little Jack would be with them in the future. They both apparently wanted to savor the quiet this night provided them. An errant thought then occurred to Elizabeth. 

"Nathan," she said, softly.

"Hmm?" 

"I was wondering why you were so stoic when I'd invited you to dinner this afternoon?" 

Nathan blushed slightly and looked down into his cup as if it held the answers to every question one could ever ask of life. She found it adorable, yet confusing.

"Well, I-I thought you had come to tell me that while you were flattered by my feelings for you, you were-I mean-" he didn't finish, shifting uncomfortably and stuttering over his words. 

But Elizabeth immediately understood and felt horrible. "You thought I was going to inform you that Lucas and I were courting.” _And he thought I would do that over dinner?_

Nathan looked at her sheepishly. "Yes," he said meekly. 

"I'm sorry that I gave you that impression. It truly wasn't my intention. I was just so focused on getting the words out that I guess I didn't pay much attention to my demeanor," she said sadly. 

"No! You didn't, Elizabeth. Not at all," he quickly assured her. "It was just my own insecurity clouding my mind." He chuckled then. "It was actually when you had turned down the invitation from Lucas or extended one for him to join us that I let myself hope again." He smiled but then looked at her in surprise. "But why would _you_ have trouble with the words? That's usually my role." 

Elizabeth laughed, knowing he was correct. It usually _was_ him who had trouble with words, but she supposed she had to have had a turn at some point. "I was trying to reassure myself that I was doing the right thing." Nathan looked at her, bewildered, so she knew she needed to elaborate a bit more. "I wanted to give you the time you needed. It felt like something changed the night after you came to my house, that maybe I was finally _listening_ to my heart instead of just worrying about what to do." Who _to choose,_ she thought. "Then this morning, I wanted so badly to just say 'yes' because I knew what you were trying to ask me, but I didn't want to seem too forward. I told myself that there would always be another time for you to ask." She could see his embarrassment at his failed attempt to ask her to dinner, so she quickly continued, her tone turning a bit sad. "But then I realized that there was every possibility that there wouldn't be another time.

"Jack I courted for four years before he asked me to marry him. And then we had to wait almost a year before we got married because he went to the Northern Territories. As much as I told myself that he would come home to me, he very well might not-like so many others." Elizabeth felt her eyes welling up with tears over Doug Burke, the young Constable and friend of Jack's that she'd only met once, but had made such an impact on her life. "We were married for only _days_ when he was called to Fort Clay. He was only meant to be gone for two months, Nathan! Two months, I only had to wait two months and then we would have the rest of our lives, but he didn't come home. So, we didn't have time, and I was unwilling to make the same mistake again." 

By the time Elizabeth was done speaking, the tears she'd been valiantly holding back had spilled down her cheeks and Nathan gently wiped them away, a sheen to his own eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I've never been a verbose man, especially when it came to you. I just didn't know the right words to say, and then I couldn't get them out if I did-like this morning." 

She shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Nathan. We're all different, but we're still human. I had trouble thinking around you too, sometimes," she admitted, feeling her cheeks heat. Nathan looked shocked.

"Really?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded. 

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I think it was my heart telling my brain that I liked you, but my brain wasn't ready to acknowledge it yet so it just sort of went blank." They both laughed at her description, Nathan adding that he could relate. "Well, I'm just glad it's going the way that I'd hoped." They smiled at each other. "I also think it's important for you to know that if it hadn't, if you'd decided that you no longer felt the same, that I didn't view Lucas as a replacement option."

Nathan looked startled. "That never would've crossed my mind, _if_ I was crazy enough to choose not to be with you." 

She nodded once-as if putting that matter to rest-and smiled. "Good." 

The clock chimed half past eight o'clock. She had no idea it had gotten so late. This was usually when she began her routine of getting Little Jack ready for bed. Nathan must've understood what the time would mean and he stood, offering a hand for her, which she took and stood beside him. 

"I should probably get Allie and head home. I'm sure Little Jack will be ready for bed soon, too," he said. 

Elizabeth affirmed this assumption and they both walked toward the door. Nathan helped her with her coat and donned his own. Before he opened the door, though, he turned to her and said, "Thank you for dinner. I'm glad we're finally on the same page concerning us." 

Elizabeth smiled and said, "So am I." 

Nathan's cheeks pinkened and then said, "Could I maybe kiss your cheek good night here? I would like to keep the teasing from Allie to a minimum, at least for now." 

She laughed, but said, "Yes, but we'll have to endure it at some point, I'm sure." She almost laughed again at the look on his face. He was clearly pleased that there would _be_ a need for Allie to tease them, but also mortified at the prospect-as it would be for any father when it came to the subject of romance and his daughter. 

Elizabeth held her breath as Nathan leaned down and pressed his lips against her cheek. She knew their relationship was extremely new, but she longed for the moment of feeling his lips against hers. It had been so long since she'd been kissed romantically and she realized just how much she'd missed that kind of intimacy. 

They exited and made their way-holding hands-to the Coulter residence next door. The door swung open before they had fully ascended the porch steps. Rosemary's smile was wide and her eyes focused immediately on their joined hands. "All is well, then?" she asked all-knowingly as she backed away, allowing entrance into the house. 

_"Rosemary!"_ Lee chastised his wife, but he was smiling just as wide. A very sleepy looking Little Jack was in his arms, his head resting on his honorary uncle and guardian's shoulder. Allie was placing wooden blocks in a box that Rosemary and Lee had for the toys they always kept at their house now. She looked up and saw her uncle and teacher's sheepish, yet pleased smiles and also smiled widely, correctly interpreting the situation. 

"Elizabeth and I are courting," Nathan said happily and unnecessarily to the room. Rosemary cheered and moved to hug Elizabeth, Allie quickly crossed the room to hug her uncle tightly, and Lee just smiled wider. Little Jack was so sleepy that he only looked around at the room's occupants with mild curiosity at their joyous outbursts. 

Elizabeth didn't want to put a damper on the mood, but she felt like it was only right that she inform Lucas face-to-face and he didn't hear it second-hand from someone else. "I'm so glad that you're happy for us, but," she looked to Nathan, who nodded encouragement, "we're not announcing it to the whole town just yet." 

Allie's smile wilted a little, but her two friends nodded their understanding. Little Jack was almost asleep, so Elizabeth walked over to retrieve her tired son. Lee gave her a one-armed, side hug and whispered that he was happy for her. It lightened her heart to know that he approved. She knew how close he and Jack had been, and was happy he didn't oppose the man to whom she'd opened her heart to. 

Elizabeth walked back over to Nathan and Allie. Putting her free arm around her student, she said, "Allie, I want you to call me Elizabeth now, but not when we're in school, okay?" Allie agreed enthusiastically. 

Everyone said their goodbyes and expressed gratitude for the various reasons-dinner, babysitting, etc. Elizabeth received one more hug from Rosemary, a hushed _we'll talk tomorrow,_ and a quick wink. Elizabeth nodded. She wouldn't dream of denying her best friend the interrogation she knew was coming. But it would have to wait. She needed to put her sleepy son to bed tonight and speak to Lucas first thing the next day. It wouldn't feel right to essentially gossip with her best friend about her new 'beau' while Lucas had the impression he still had a chance with her. 

The foursome exited the Coulter home. At the bottom of the porch, Allie hugged her teacher one more time, incorporating Little Jack, as he was in her arms. "I'm so happy-Elizabeth," she said shyly, trying out the new name. 

Elizabeth smiled and gave Allie another squeeze. "Me too, Allie. Good night," she said to both of them. Her sentiments were echoed, but then Nathan suddenly spoke before she could turn fully toward her home. 

"Oh, Elizabeth, I almost forgot. I promised Little Jack that I would take him to see Newton tomorrow. If you or Laura want to bring him by the stables, I would appreciate it. It'll have to be in the morning, though, because I have to go to Buxton with Bill tomorrow for Elias O'Rouke's trial. Something about me being there since I arrested him," he said, the exasperation in his tone evident. 

But Elizabeth was pleased that Nathan not only made promises to her son, but also was intent on keeping them. Too often adults would promise a child something to placate them and never follow through. 

"All right. Why don't we all walk to town together after Laura gets to my house. She can come with us and then bring him home after we're done," Elizabeth said. 

Nathan agreed to her proposed plan and they said good night again.

Elizabeth Thornton went to bed that night feeling like the happiest-and luckiest-woman in Hope Valley. 

One house over, while settling into bed and before turning the light off, a husband was kissing his smug wife goodnight and conceding that she had been right all along. 


End file.
